Plain and Simple
by Shadow Fox777
Summary: Akuta, just wanted to do something, special, for once, for his girlfriend. A very simple thing. But why do tuxes have to Itch! -AkutaxLost- *One Shot* You'll find Ron and Poine, and a sound asleep Poiyo here to. But this is Akuta's story.


Akuta wasn't sure what to think as he looked himself over in the mirror, trying in vain to knot up the flimsy piece of neck-wear that went with this thing. It wasn't long until he gave up with a heavy sigh.

This was ridiculous. He couldn't even fix himself a stupid _bow-tie_.

He had heard these things where cool. . .

Though as he looked down at himself over the rest of the wardrobe that went with the small accessory, he couldn't find himself agreeing.

He frowned. He could see why some called these things monkey suits. He felt like one.

That's right, he was wearing a tux. A tux that he had borrowed from Ron. Because he didn't have one of his own and Ron was the closet one to his size. Well, that and he didn't know anyone else who might even be remotely _willing _to lend him. . . Anything.

But, over all, he didn't like it. Not that it didn't fit well. . . it did. He had only an inch or two on Ron, so it wasn't a problem on height. Ron had a bit more width. . . than he himself did. . . so it wasn't too tight either. Okay, so he was a bit on the skinny side. Big deal. But the problem was. . . it was too form fitting. . . some areas where snug and accented his slim frame, but it was a bit itchy, too.

His own clothing was big, lose, and comfortable. Nothing like this. . . thing. His normal attire was a Jōe with big long sleeves, green hitoe, yellow jōe no sodegukuri no o. He even had a pretty decent dress piece in his closet was something that, well gripped his form. Well okay, so he had ONE uniform from the Senbonzakura cover, but even then he got to keep his big yellow jōe shit on. It made him feel more comfortable. . . And looked cool. . . maybe?

He was sure he had caught Lost giving him the , maybe that's why he was doing this. No, not maybe. He looked back at his image in the mirror. He was doing this for her. It was a special day, after all, and she was special. She loved him; in turn he loved her. Not like anyone else had ever given him even a second glance. After all, he was just. . . Akuta. The Utau with the name that translated to garbage, trash, refuse; take your pick. The Matsudaloid with the deep voice, short, red hair, yellow eyes which always seemed vacant and tired. The guy who dressed in green, yellow, and brown and pale as a sheet. Heck, even now he wore the red eyeliner that matched his hair color. The newest in a long line of Utau who was all but ignored by the general public.

Not that he generally ever gave them much reason to care. He kept to himself mostly. The tall, quiet and generally apathetic Utauloid. Needless to say, he never had much luck with relationships. *cough* especiallywithmen *cough *

Then he met Lost.

Yes, her name was quite literally, Lost. Lost Kikusou. She was short, tiny in fact. An eye patch over her right eye, the other eye a shade of red darker than Poiyo and Poine's ruby red eyes. Her hair was black and white, patched, and it carried all around her head. One patch of white, then black. Then white, then black. And, asymmetrical to a FAULT with all of her attire. Her shoes didn't even match half the time. The sleeves on her shirts often too long. But it was part of who she was. Hell, looking at her you would wonder if she was a boy or a girl.

. . .Want to know a secret? She's both. Literally both. One person, three faces. The small, adorable Lost, then the far more Feminine Lost and, yes, the Male Lost. The 'female' Lost is known to most as Lost White, and the 'male' Lost is Lost Black. But well, she was also a succubus. And they could change their gender if they wanted.

Oh? That last bit wasn't mentioned yet? Odd, he thought he had. A bit of bitter irony that he had no luck with relationships in the past, and now here he was, dating someone who was literally all of the above. When he realized he liked her enough to ask her out and she said yes, he was happy. His face didn't show it, but he was.

Of course, he had known what she was before he even asked her. He was an exorcist after all. He'd be a fool not to be able to tell.

Oh wait, he didn't mention that bit either? My my, his mind must be slipping. Looking at it that way, they made quite the pair, didn't they?

The barest hint of a smile graced his features as he thought about her. Probably the first person he had met, who saw him as more than just another boring face in the background. She was someone who clearly liked to stand out. And yet she was with him, where he was rather simple, and quiet, and. . . Let's just say she did most of the talking in their relationship.

Another failed attempt to tie that stupid tie. He let out a frustrated 'd better appreciate this.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in." Akuta answered in his deep voice.

Ron stepped in. "Not bad. Here, let me help you with that tie."

Akuta sighed. Ron had trouble with neck ties, though it seemed he had some skill with bow ties. At least, that's what conclusion he came to as he let Ron do his work.

"I have to say though, you do clean up nicely, as they say. Do you really have to keep the eye liner though?" He pulled out a tissue from the box on the night stand. Probably with the intent of trying to clean that stuff off.

Akuta glared at him, and even threw in a low growl.

"…. I'll take that as a yes." Note, do _not _question the eye liner. Ron put the tissue right into his pocket. "Well, come on. Poine and Lost will be back soon."

Akuta had wanted Lost out of the house for this so he could surprise her. When he moved in, she pretty much moved in as well, something Ron had been surprisingly tolerant of. Poine took Lost out to. . . distract her. Though he was pretty sure she didn't have much that was this nice herself. . . Ugh, he probably should have thought this through some more. Regardless, he followed Ron out, and while Ron went to the kitchen, probably to start dinner, he went to the living room and paced.

Probably a poor mistake. These dress shoes weren't very comfortable.

Okay, time to do a quick run through the check list. Restaurant reservations? Yes, those where set. Ron had been helpful in picking a place that was nice. . . and within his price range. Stupid tux, yes. Time, still plenty. Poiyo sleeping like a log on the couch, always. Wondering why the heck he was a bit nervous. . . Got that down to. She never said anything negative about his appearance of all things. In fact, she only ever said positive things. _Very_ positive things. He tugged at the collar on the stupid tux. Damned thing. Why did he have to want to look nice for once?

He turned at the sound of the door opening.

And there where the girls, each holding a bag or two.

"Wow. You clean up nicely." Poine commented as she headed over to the couch and poked at her brother's face a couple times, just to see how deep asleep he was.

Lost, however, was staring at him. Wide-eyed with surprise. Of course, that look suddenly seemed to darken and she walked up to him, looking up.

Er… had he done something wrong?

"Bed. _Now,_" she all but growled.

. . . Oooooh. Yes, at this range he could now clearly see that was more of lust, want, and hunger. Well, she IS a succubus, so she can eat more than solid foods. However, before he could even mention the dinner plans...

"You know what, fuck it. The floor will do."

_**Eh?! **_

Then, with strength you didn't think her petite body could muster, he ended up tackled to the floor, where she proceeded a rather fierce attack against his mouth. Not that he was complaining. She was very quick to discard that tie. However, no sooner did her little hands get down to the jacket. . .

"_**HEY!**_ You two are _NOT _doing that in the middle of the living room! _And you better not ruin my tux!_"


End file.
